Complications
by PoisonEcarlate
Summary: Percy est heureux. Il a un gentil petit-ami et la guerre est finie. Oh, et il est en passe de venir un dieu. Mais dans l'ombre, quelqu'un agit pour le détruire. Pour venger Kronos. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi mettre pour résumer... Venez lire !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire Percy/Apollon. Vous l'aurez deviné, j'adore ce couple et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoires sur eux.

Malheureusement, Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas. Ni Apollon d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Complications**_

Percy se déshabilla entièrement et avança dans l'eau. Il se sentait toujours aussi bien quand il était dans le domaine de son père. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le courant chaud caressa ses jambes et les petits poissons vinrent chatouiller ses cuisses. Il sourit.

Percy écarta les bras et trempa ses mains dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit un magnifique coucher de soleil. Son amour se dépassait aujourd'hui ! Apollon devait le rejoindre après avoir "garé" le char soleil. Il se remémora la façon dont ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Après que Luke se soit sacrifié, Apollon était apparut à l'Olympe. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Percy, couché et épuisé. Il s'était précipité à son côté pour soigner ses moindres blessures. Même les plus petites égratignures. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, refusant que Percy se relève. En le regardant, Percy avait vu en Apollon une chance de connaître _l'amour_. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté l'immortalité -bien qu'il avait repoussé sa transformation à plus tard, ne se sentant pas prêt. Depuis, Apollon et lui se fréquentaient, avec la bénédiction d'Aphrodite et Zeus. Poséidon avait accepté que son fils soit avec Apollon -après cependant, maintes menaces à son encontre.

Percy se concentra et un doux frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ses jambes avaient disparu. A la place se trouvait une magnifique queue de poisson. Les rayons du soleil couchant brillaient sur les écailles vertes et noires. Ses yeux suivirent le degradé de couleurs et tombèrent sur une petite ailette. Il soupira d'aise et fit quelques mouvements avec sa queue.

Elle était apparue pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant, alors que Percy et sa mère étaient en vacances à Montauk. Percy avait senti l'appel de l'océan au plus profond de lui, plus puissant et envoûtant que le chant des sirènes. Il avait alors plongé parmi les créatures de la mer. Dans son coeur, il avait senti un sentiment d'appartenance à cet univers et un intense sentiment de satisfaction. Une vibrante émotion s'était emparée de son être et son instict avait pris le dessus. Percy ne gardait qu'un souvenir très flou du reste, mais toujours est-il qu'il s'était évanoui. Il s'était éveillé étendu sur le sable, sa mère au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux avaient erré sur son corps, pour tomber sur cette magnifique queue. Sa mère et lui s'en étaient émerveillés. Puis il avait réussi à récupérer ses jambes. Il ne gardait, sous sa forme terrestre, qu'un seul indice prouvant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain. Un anneau d'écailles. Un anneau d'écailles vertes qui entourait le biceps de son bras gauche.

Percy sortit de ses songes et nagea vers les profondeurs de la mer. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel. Le soleil avait disparu, Apollon ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il continua à nager, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la plage.

Un pressentiment le poussa à sonder les profondeurs de ses sens. Rien. Pourtant, il avait senti quelque chose. Il se rapprocha quelque peu de la plage, s'inquiétant. Il connaissait toutes les créatures peuplant la mer et ce qu'il avait senti ne lui était pas familier. Cette créature dégageait une aura froide et terrifiante. Percy décida de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais se rapprocha encore de la plage. Il sonda de nouveau les environs. Ils lui semblèrent bien déserts. Pas un poisson jouant à cache-cache avec un autre, pas de méduse venant le saluer. D'ordinaire, la mer fourmillait de vie ! Mais là, rien...

"Où sont-ils donc ? Ils semblent se cacher... Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien vu, pourtant."

Percy sortit de ses pensées et décida de ne pas s'attarder dans l'eau. Cela l'ennuya car il adorait ces petites brasses le soir. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose clochait. Il fit réapparaître ses jambes, quitta l'eau et se rhabilla. Il scruta l'eau, toujours en proie à ce sentiment d'inquiétude. Soupirant, il s'éloigna de l'eau pour rejoindre sa cabine. Apollon le rejoindrait là-bas.

* * *

Voilà le début de l'histoire...

Si vous voulez faire des commentaires, _**review** _!

A bientôt pour la suite

PoisonEcarlate


End file.
